Blitz Got Down with a Werewolf
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Read to find out


It was nightime at Road Rover HQ, the full moon shown brightly as it illuminated the night sky.

At one point this was a time of peril for the six super powered canines. For one of their own had been infected with the werewolf curse, and was nearly trapped in the form of the savage lycanthrope.

Thankfully her friends had cured her from the that dreadful fate.

Yet the one thing none of them knew was, you can never truly cure a victum of the werewolf curse.

* * *

><p>The light of the full moon shown into Colleens room. The moment it shown upon her, the collie sat up in her bed, wide awake.<p>

She looked out at the moon, its light calling her. Wanting for her to come outside and vast in the night sun.

Noramly Colleen would have simply closed her window blinds and went back to sleep. Yet that was before the werewolf DNA was fussed with her own.

While it was true that Hunter and the other Rovers had changed her back from being a werewolf, that wasn't the end of the curse. Within her body the DNA of the lycans still stuck on to her own.

All the other Rovers had done was weaken the werewolf side of her. Yet every 28 days, it took over Colleen.

She didn't transform as a werewolf with the full curse, she was in a trance. Transfixed on the moon, wanting to vast in its glorious light.

Colleen left her room and stared walking to the beach outside. The color of her eyes no longer blue, but a dark red.

Now as it so happens this time she walked outside, Blitz was also awake.

Why?

The doberman needed to use the restroom.

"Ah," Blitz said releaved as he left the restroom and began to return to his own.

Yet as he did, he saw Colleen, in her nightgown still walking towads him

"Hello pretty dog girl," Blitz said "You had to use the restroom to?"

Colleen said nothing, and walked past the girl dogs restroom

Blitz found that odd

"Why didn't she play her silly name game with me?" Blitz wondered. Normaly she would have at least said

"Do I know you?"

Blitz decided to invertigate her unusual behavor, and followed Colleen.

Soon enough they were outside

"Colleen where are going?" Blitz asked

Colleen didn't hear him, she was still under the power of the lycan curse

She stopped at the shore of the beach, then proceeded to remove her nightgown, then her bra and panties

"She goes skinny dipping?" Blitz thought "I never would've guessed,"

Yet Colleen didn't go into the water, she still stood there. Embracing the moonlight that shown over her

Then it happened, her werewolf DNA had total control. She began to howl and snarl and say "Meat." She didn't transform though

"Colleen whats up with you?" Blitz said revealing his presence "Did you have some bad piece of the dinner Shag made?"

Colleen turned around to see Blitz

"Oh no," Blitz thought now thinking he was about to be karate kicked into next week.

Yet Colleen smiled at him

"Mate," she said

"Huh?" Blitz said

Colleen had reverted back to her primal instinks. As she had been as a full werewolf.

"Strong. Handsome." Colleen said "Mate."

"You want to do w..." Colleen pounced on Blitz

"You king. I queen," Colleen said as she tore of Blitz night shirt

"Colleen what are you..?" Colleen kissed Blitz. Kissing led to hugging, which led to cuddling

Blitz found it very fun, until some clouds came and blocked the moon.

When it did Colleen fell back to sleep instanly

"Colleen?" Blitz said now with a collie sawing logs upon him

Just then Blitz heard the sound of thunder

"Come on pretty dog girl," Blitz said carrying Colleen "Lets get you back inside before the rain comes,"

* * *

><p>The following morning Colleen awoke from her slumber. She was back in her bed, nightgown on and everything<p>

Later that morning she was in the mess hall for breakfast

"Hello pretty girl," Blitz said extra happy to see her now.

"Do I..." Before she could finish, Colleen felt a powerful urge to want to kiss Blitz. Which she did.

"Whoa," Hunter said "I didn't know you two had a thing going on,"

"We..." Colleen was stopped by her werewolf DNA messing with head.

"You know Blitz you are kinda cute," she said

"You said my name!" Blitz said suprised

Soon enough Blitz and Colleen did become mates. Hunter was okay with it since he had always been so oblivious to Colleens feelings in the past.

And every full moon, Blitz would have a dose of werewolf sex with Colleen. Which was fun, until Colleen had a puppy. Also the puppy could transform

Don't worry the other Rovers cured Blitz and Colleens puppy the same way they did her mother. With swamp water and werewolf spit. Yet now every morning after a full moon, Blitz would see his son with bits of blood and feathers on his face. Their puppy was a real preditor.

"I need to start buying KFC for you," Blitz said to his pup, whose name was Fang by the way.

**The end**


End file.
